


I Like You ♡

by Sunas_Simp



Series: Haikyuu Love Letters [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunas_Simp/pseuds/Sunas_Simp
Summary: Hinata replies to Kageyama's letter
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Love Letters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075643
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	I Like You ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I made Hinata a little possessive 😳  
> Have a great 2021 :)!  
> Please excuse any mistakes I didn't have time to proof read!

Dear Kageyama,

I think I'm winning this whole confession thing! I got Yachi to help me so I don't make any mistakes! I like you too though! Whenever I can make you smile, like ACTUALLY smile (NOT THAT SCARY THING), my heart goes like _THUMP THUMP_. And you're really pretty! My mom says boys aren't pretty but she's wrong cause you're really pretty. I also like it how I can make you really embarrassed. I don't like it when you talk about other people like they're really special though. That makes me feel like how I feel when I don't get to hit the ball. And I don't like when people talk bad about you either. It makes me really mad! I like how when we hang out you're a lot more touchy, even if nobody believes me when I say you are. After you read this we'll probably be boyfriends, so does that mean you'll kiss me?! WE SHOULD GO ON A DATE! What do people do on dates? They kiss I think. I'd think I'd like to kiss you. And hold hands, but we already do that! After we date will you cuddle me more often? Can we go on a volleyball date? Well, we'll talk about it more when we're dating!

Sincerely, 

Probably your husband


End file.
